


He's a Dreamer

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Angst, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Movie fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wins a trip to Paris and unknowingly meets the man of his dreams. Too bad, he doesn't remember who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Dreamer

He's a Dreamer 

By Patt

 

Blair Sandburg worked out of his home. He was an accountant and loved being there to spend time with his two sons, Benson, 5 and Daniel 7. He got the boys off to school every single day, worked on his computer until it was time to wait for their bus to bring them home. Blair loved these boys and even if he weren't happy with his life and wife, Samantha, he would stay forever. The boys meant everything to him. Samantha was a lawyer, and Blair found her as cold as her job sometimes. Blair had put her through school thinking that might make her happy, but Blair truly believed that he would never make her happy. She was always too busy for the boys and Blair wished she would take off a little time and just spend it with them. They were so precious. They were growing up so damned fast. 

Blair also made time every day for two reading projects. One was a book on Sir Richard Burton's Sentinel legend and the second was the Jefferson Ryan mystery series. He loved the mystery Series. Jefferson was a top-notch detective and the stories were very well written. Three months ago, they advertised a contest online. You had to write an entire chapter and send it in. It was a contest that Blair felt he could actually win. He was an excellent writer and loved the characters. When he finished it was a huge chapter and he sent it in. When there was no word, he figured that it wasn't meant to be. 

Blair left his work to go and collect the mail. He went through it and saw something from Paris. His heart started beating faster and faster. Surely he didn't win. He wanted to, but he didn't know if he could go through with it. 

He tore the envelope open and found himself sitting on the floor letting out an oof. He couldn't believe it. He won. He friggin' won. He and Sam were going to Paris for one week, all expenses paid. Blair would receive a plaque with his name on it; have a luncheon and a dinner in his honor. Blair put everything away and cleaned up and ran out to the garage. He knew he had to get some special things for dinner that night.

When he returned from the store, he started cooking and cleaning to surprise Sam. She loved standing rib roast, so that is what Blair would give her. Benson and Daniel came walking through the front door excited that their father let them walk home alone and Daniel called out, "Hi honey, we're home."

Blair came out of the kitchen laughing and asked, "How would you like to help me make part of the surprise dinner for Mom?"

"Yeah, that would be good, Dad." Daniel said as he grabbed Ben's hand and ran for the kitchen.

Blair filled the boys in on the surprise for Sam and told them they had to keep it a big secret. Both of the boys watched their dad and smiled. He was very excited. 

The boys had a blast helping their dad finish making the mold of a Lime Green Jell-O Eiffel Tower. When everything was done, they heard their mother arrive. 

"Is dinner done yet, Blair?" Sam called out. 

"Yes, wash up and we'll eat now." Blair came out followed by his boys. 

"Hi, Mom." Daniel said quietly. 

"Hello, Daniel, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Mama." Benson said sweetly. 

"Benson, honey. I've asked you to call me Mom. Mama is for babies." Sam watched his little face get sad and said, "Oh all right. It's okay for one more year. Then no longer, Benson."

Blair was setting all of the fantastic food on the table and Sam kept looking at him oddly. Finally Blair sat down and said, "Boys, how would you like to show your Mother how well you can lead the prayer?"

Both of the boys started out with the drink, "Ba-ruch a-tah A-do-nai E-lo-hei-nu Me-lech Ha-o-lam,   
bo-rei p'ri ha-ga-fen." 

Blessed are You, HaShem, our God, King of the Universe, who creates the fruit of the vine.

Then fruit and salad were next, "Ba-ruch a-tah A-do-nai E-lo-hei-nu Me-lech Ha-o-lam, bo-rei p'ri ha-a-da-mah." 

Blessed are You, HaShem, our God, King of the Universe, who creates the fruit of the earth.

And for the main course, they began, "Ba-ruch a-tah A-do-nai E-lo-hei-nu Me-lech Ha-o-lam, she-ha-kol ni-h'yeh bid-va-ro." 

Blessed are You, HaShem, our God, King of the Universe, by whose word everything came to be.

Blair beamed with pride and said, "Very well done, boys. You're doing well in your classes."

Both boys smiled shyly and said, "Mom, did you like it?"

"Blair, I thought we were going to discuss this some more before you let them learn Hebrew." Sam was pissed. 

Knowing they would begin an argument if he said what he felt, so instead he said, "We'll discuss it later." Blair put food on all of their plates and took them to each person. When he got to Sam, he bent down to kiss her and she moved away. For some reason, Blair was so saddened by this, he couldn't even think straight. 

"Dinner looks divine, Blair. The table looks very elegent. Did someone get straight A's?" she asked the boys. 

Daniel smiled and said, "Yes, they did. Unfortunately they couldn't be here tonight."

"Very funny, Daniel. Stop acting like your dad." Sam snapped. 

"Excuse me?" Blair was now past hurt and on to pissed off. 

"I just don't like the way he has to joke about things, to have people notice him. You do the same thing."

"Daniel, please don't joke in this house. We don't want to upset the breadwinner."

"That was uncalled for." Sam snapped at him again. 

"You want to hear what I got in the mail today or not?" Blair wasn't even being nice. 

"Certainly."

"Remember those books I always read?" 

"Jefferson Ryan or something like that?" Sam guessed. 

"Yes, exactly. Well, I entered the contest and I won an all expense trip to Paris for you and me. One week free. Isn't that wonderful?" Blair was almost bouncing with excitement. 

"First of all, when is this?" Sam asked coldly. 

"In two weeks. I've already contacted my mother to stay with the boys." Blair was heading her off at the pass. 

"No, we can't do it. I have a trial coming up, Blair. You know that. We'll go some other time when we both can get away. Besides, they'll just give you a little pat on the back when they give you a plaque. It's not like this trip is of any importance." Sam started eating and dismissed Blair as she almost always did. 

Blair wasn't going to let it drop, but for now, he didn't want to upset the boys. 

He got both boys in the bath and read to them in their beds until they fell asleep. Blair leaned down and kissed each of them on the forehead. If nothing else, Sam had given him the best children in the world. For this, he could never thank her enough. 

He walked into the bedroom and found Sam with her briefs on the bed. Oh my goodness, Sam is showing me her briefs. Her work briefs, not underwear. Blair smiled to himself thinking he did have a good sense of humor. 

Blair got ready for bed and slid under the covers. He turned his night lamp off and waited for Sam to do the same. "Do you feel like making love?" Blair asked sweetly. 

"I've got all of this work to do first. Maybe tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sam. I love you."

"Well, did you really want to make love? Because if you do, I guess we could." Sam offered. 

"Maybe a quicky?" Blair counter-offered. 

Sam reached over and shut the light out and five minutes later she was turning it on and doing her work again. Blair lay on his side and didn't think things could get much worse. 

That night, he dreamed that Naomi stayed at the house with the boys and he went to Paris alone. While he was there he met someone. It was a man. He was not only a man, but a gorgeous man by the name of Dimitri. Dimitri was Jefferson Ryan's sidekick.

Sam watched her husband sleep and smiled. Then she heard him say, "Dimitri." After three times she smacked him on the top of the head and woke him up. 

"What?" Blair jumped out of bed. 

"You were calling out someone's name in your sleep. It was a man's name." Sam shouted. 

"Oh for Pete's sake, give me a break." Blair got back in bed and went back to sleep. 

 

>>

The next two weeks flew by and Blair didn't say a word to Sam about him going alone. She was out shopping with her friends and Marcia said, "I don't understand the control you have over him."

"I just told him that if he really wanted to go, we could save up for it and go on our own. He agreed and that was that." Sam opened the door to lead her friends into her house and Blair was standing there with his luggage. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Sam demanded. 

"Paris." Blair said coldly. 

Sam's friends giggled. "I guess you showed him who was boss, Sam." Marcia said. 

"Blair, I wish to speak with you alone." Sam led the way into the kitchen. 

"Yes?"

"You are not leaving the boys with me. I'm too busy for them and you know it. You need to be more responsible and it's time to grow up." Sam hoped he would come to his senses. 

"My mother is already here. She'll watch the boys. You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll see you in a week." Blair left without so much as a kiss. He had already had his good-byes with his boys. 

Blair was humming with excitement on the plane ride to Paris. He had never gone anywhere this far, so it was going to be such a treat. He had packed plenty of film, his first-rate camera, his clothing and his books. He was set for a month in Paris. Too bad he couldn't stay that long. 

 

>

In Paris:

Jim Ellison hated what was happening to his senses lately. He couldn't sleep much, he couldn't eat much and he couldn't stand to have anyone touch him. Needless to say, he wasn't getting any. Ellison was the writer of The Jefferson Ryan Mysteries but his friend, Megan Conner, put her name and picture on the back, so that people wouldn't think Jim was weird. 

Megan came to the door of his bedroom and said, "Jim, can I come in?"

"Sure. Just make sure you aren't wearing any perfume and don't yell when you talk."

"Jim, I've been doing this for a long time now, I think I can remember. Are you going to be set for the luncheon tomorrow?"

"Megan, what is that for again?"

"You're such a twit. He was the winner of the Jefferson Ryan Writing Contest."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Is he good?" Jim asked.

"He's fantastic. I think he's better than you." Megan smiled at him and they both started to laugh. 

"Hopefully, my body will cooperate that day and I'll be able to be around noise, smells, people touching me and my sight going in and out."

"I hope so too. Sleep well, Jim." 

As soon as she left Jim tried once again to fist himself to orgasm but once again he woke up an hour later with his hand around his cock and nothing had happened. This really sucks.

 

>>

When Blair's plane landed, he deplaned and looked for the sign that would say his name. Sure enough, he saw one that had his name on it. He once again was totally humming as he went with the driver. 

Once he checked in, he stood and drank almost an entire bottle of wine. He tipped his glass to the open window and said, "Blair, you need to be more responsible and it's time to grow up." Blair suddenly felt sad that his wife didn't want to come with him. Why couldn't he find someone that loved him? He slipped into the bed and was asleep within moments. 

 

>>

Blair got up the next morning, showered, shaved and dressed for the day. Today was the luncheon and Blair couldn't be more excited about it. Even if it was only a pat on the back, he wanted that pat so badly. He looked at his watch and saw that he had enough time to do some sight seeing, so that's what he would do. He grabbed his camera and off he went to look for the cab. 

The cab ride was nice, but each time he arrived at something he wanted to see and take a picture of, he would slide forward, steady the camera and then the driver would take off very fast and leave, throwing Blair back against the seat. When they got to the Eiffel Tower, Blair jumped out of the cab and took off to take pictures. The driver followed him reminding him of the banquet. Blair was aware of time. He paid him and told him thank you and to go. 

A man on a bike came by and grabbed Blair's camera and backpack. Blair started running after him, rushing into the street without looking and was hit by a car. The car impact wasn't as bad as the blow to Blair's head as he hit the pavement. The man driving got out to be sure that Blair wasn't dead but Blair only saw him for an instant before he passed out. Blair didn't have a clue who he was at that moment. 

 

>>

At the luncheon Jim was sitting by Megan and she said, "Blair Sandburg is missing."

"And that would be?" Jim asked. 

"That would be who we are here for. He's missing." She was worried. 

"Maybe he decided not to come and meet you." Jim was teasing this time.

"We're going to have to call the luncheon off and see if we can't figure out what's going on. Here comes Simon." Megan announced. 

"I contacted the wife of Blair Sandburg and she said he arrived in Paris and called her. She was bitching because I woke her up and then I realized why Sandburg came alone." Simon hated those types of women. He had been married to one.

"What is her name?" Jim asked. 

"It's not Joan, if that's what you're wondering." Simon cut his friend off at the pass. 

"Seriously, something could have happened to him. We should get a picture of him and call the police. Or maybe we'll just sit and drink and eat all day and go home happy." Jim teased back. 

"Samantha Sandburg said he's not a big one on being on time. So we'll wait a little longer." Simon sat down and began to eat some lunch. 

The three of them talked for two more hours and then Jim stood up. "I've got to get back to the hotel. I have things to do."

"Megan and I will wait here. Won't we?" Simon asked Megan. 

"Are we going to make out?"

Jim burst out laughing and left. His friends were odd, but fun. When he arrived back at the Hotel, he started work on his new book. He was very excited about that. 

 

>>

At the hospital, Blair was just waking up. There was a Spanish looking man staring at him next to his bed. "Hello, I'm Don Carlos, the Spanish Ambassador. I'm checking to see if you are all right. He kissed Blair's hand and then pulled away. Blair reached out quickly and slapped his face. Don Carlos moved away and said, "What is the matter?"

"I know who you are and what you're doing. Don't even try and fool me." Blair tried to stand up, but got a little dizzy. 

Don Carlos asked, "What do I call you, sir?"

"Don't act like you don't know who I am. I'm Jefferson Ryan. And don't even think about lying to me." Blair was doing this very well. Very believable. Too bad he was insane. 

The door opened and the nurse walked in and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my clothes." Blair answered. 

"Sir, these are your clothes." She pointed to Blair's things. 

Blair picked them up and dropped them on the floor and said, "Jefferson Ryan wouldn't be caught dead in these."

"I better go and get the doctor." The nurse left the room, along with Don Carlos. 

Blair put the clothes on making a face the entire time, and then snuck out of the room without having to see the doctor. He walked down the street towards the hotel where he lived. Suddenly he realized he needed to get some better clothing. He stopped at every shop he passed and each Couturier would call the Le Bristol Hotel to see if Jefferson Ryan stayed there. And of course each one got the same answer, "But of course, Jefferson Ryan lives here." Blair was getting more clothing then he had ever gotten in his life. But he didn't know that. After all, he thought he was Jefferson Ryan. 

Each time he came out of one of the stores, he looked better and better. He stopped and had his hair trimmed and curled to perfection. Jefferson wanted to look his best for Dimitri. 

Everything was loaded in the Taxi Cab and he sat in the back resting up. The driver said, "So are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Yes, his name is Dimitri. He's wonderful and beautiful. I love him." Blair was smiling as he talked to the driver. 

"I thought I would ask. I knew you were gay. I figured what did I have to loose?"

"Now what made you think I was gay?" Blair asked. 

"First of all, your name is way gay." The driver laughed as he said it. 

"Way Gay? What the hell does that mean. I think Jefferson is a wonderful name."

"It is. But it's a gay name."

Blair frowned and asked, "What else?"

"When you tried things on, you kept looking at your front and your butt. You seemed to care an awful lot about what you had there." Again the driver snickered. 

"Well, Dimitri likes it. So it must not be too bad."

"It's not bad at all. You have a fine ass. You also seem to have a fantastic package in front. Maybe I could check it out to see how nice it is." 

"Dimitri would kill you." Blair said very seriously. 

The driver pulled up in front and said, "Let's get someone to help you take your things up to your hotel room."

Blair followed him in and let the cab driver take care of everything. He found himself on the elevator and went to his room. How was Blair to know, that Jefferson Ryan really did live in this hotel and this hotel room, just as he did in the books. 

He didn't have his key, of course, so he banged on the door until his gorgeous man opened it for him. When Jim Ellison opened the door, he was not expecting Blair Sandburg. He was expecting his dinner. "Can I help you?"

Blair moved into Jim's arms and said, "Dimitri come into the bedroom and I'll help you." Blair took him by the hand and Jim was almost tempted but there was someone at the door. He opened it and the bellmen and the cab driver came in one at a time carrying tons of boxes and bags. "What is this?" Jim asked. 

"They are Jefferson Ryan's, sir." The first man said. They all stood in a line and Blair said, "Dimitri, where do you keep the cash?"

Without thinking Jim said, "In the second drawer." 

Blair opened the drawer, took a lot of money out and said, Thank you as he passed off money to each. They all walked out the door and Jim said, "Jesus Christ on a Cross, do you know how much money that was?"

"Dimitri, come here. I have to relax you. You're way too tense." Blair dragged him into the bedroom and started undressing him. 

"Chief, please slow down." 

"I love how you always call me Chief. I love you, Dimitri." Blair smiled at the now naked man in front of him. Blair then stripped his clothing off and slid next to Jim on the bed. 

"Dimitri, I would love for you to make love to me."

"Chief, I would love to, but I'm not able to these days." Jim wanted to make love to this stranger more than he had ever wanted to make love to anyone. 

"Try, Dimitri. Try for me." Blair opened himself up and Jim got some lube out. He started to stretch the stranger and get him ready. Jim couldn't believe it. He was still hard and not fading out. What was even odder was the fact that he didn't seem to mind being in bed with a perfect stranger. It seemed to be as it should be. 

Jim began to kiss the back of his neck and then his shoulders. "You feel so good, Chief."

"Show me how well you can love me." Blair lay on his back and opened up his legs towards the ceiling. "Fuck me, Dimitri. Fuck me." 

"Oh god, I can't wait any longer." Jim pushed inside of Blair and then they were like a well-oiled machine. Everything seemed to work just beautifully. He was hitting this wonderful young man's prostate over and over again. Finally Blair couldn't last any longer. "I love you, Dimitri. I love you." And then he came so hard that it hurt. Jim followed right after him, yelling out, "Chief."

Jim lay on top of him for some time and then he said, "I'll go get a quick shower. Stay here, all right?"

"Of course I'll stay here. Where else would I be?" Blair got off the bed as soon as Jim got in the shower. He wiped himself down and walked out to the living room and tried to think. 

 

>>

"Why did Don Carlos try to run me down? I must know something that I shouldn't. I'm going to have to figure it out."

Blair looked at an invitation to a Ball for that evening. "Of course, that's what's going on. There must be something happening there. I'll take Dimitri and we'll go." Blair was pleased that he figured that out. 

Jim came out and said, "Talking to yourself, Chief?"

"Yup. And we're going to the ball tonight. Do you feel like Cinderella?" Blair kissed him on his way in to the shower. 

Jim picked up the phone and called Megan. "What?"

"Whoa, someone must be getting some and they're pissed that I called."

"What do you want, Jim?"

"Did you pay someone to come up here and pretend they are Jefferson Ryan and make love to me?" Jim hoped. 

"Oh god, don't tell me you slept with a groupie."

"He's not. He's wonderful. He might be nuts though. I think he truly believes he's Jefferson Ryan." Jim felt like he was in love. What the hell is wrong with you, Ellison?

"I want to meet him soon." Megan demanded. 

"Tomorrow. I'll figure something out." 

 

>>

That evening, Jim and Blair, dressed in tuxes, left for the ball. Jim had planned on skipping it, but he didn't want to let this beautiful man out of his sight. 

When they arrived, Jim watched as Blair was getting a lot of attention. Both men and women were watching him and Jim could tell they wanted him. 

They sat at a table and were surrounded by a group of Russians. Blair was in heaven. He introduced himself and said, "Jefferson Ryan can drink any man here under the table." The Russians took the dare. They began doing shots of Russian Vodka. Jim couldn't believe how many drinks these men were downing. Before long, they were under the table, laughing, singing and drinking. Every time they laughed the table moved a little more. People were looking from all over the room and poor Jim was sitting all by himself. Jim was still waiting to be joined by his date when Don Carlos came over to see him. 

"Would you care for a dance, Mr. Ellison? Or is it Dimitri?" Don Carlos asked. 

"Sure I would love to dance. This is a lovely piece they're playing right now." Jim danced with him and Jim didn't like his smell. There was something off. He just didn't know what. 

"You're a very nice looking man, Ellison. I would like to bed you tonight."

"Not a chance." Blair said from the side. "Get the fuck away from Dimitri."

"Mr. Ryan, it is very good to see you up and around. I take it you're feeling better?" Carlos asked. 

"Don't try and snowball me. You're up to something and we plan on figuring it out. I'm starting the search tomorrow. Everyone knows, so there is nowhere to go. Just remember that what does not kill you, makes you stronger." Blair shouted as Don Carlos ran for the restroom. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, "Chief, I'll be back in a minute." He started to leave and Blair held on to him for a moment. "Who is that?"

"That's Victor Marchand, and he is very important. Stay away from him. Promise me that you won't say a word." Jim held tight to Blair's wrist. 

Blair made a locking motion on his lips and threw away the keys.

 

>>

In the stall in the restroom, Carlos opened up the heel of his shoe. There was a code book and a syringe. He read what does not kill you, makes you stronger and beside it, it told him he had to kill himself immediately. He filled the syringe and made a little of the liquid shoot out and Don Carlos fainted dead away. 

Jim felt safe leaving for a few moments. When he arrived in the restroom, he found Don Carlos passed out from trying to kill himself in one of the stalls. He had a needle with something in it in the heel of his shoe. Shit, this is just like one of my books. Fuck. 

Jim patted his cheek and said, "Don Carlos. Wake up."

"I never meant to take the money. I really didn't. And I have nowhere to go now. They will kill me if they find me. I must now try and find immunity. Please don't tell Jefferson where I am." Don Carlos got up off the floor and took off running. 

Jim stood in the doorway saying, "What the fuck was that about? And how could I tell him where he went when I don't know?" 

 

>>

Blair walked up behind Victor Marchand and pulled on his Tux until the tux was ripping. Victor turned around and said, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Jefferson Ryan and I plan on helping you. Someone is going to kill you. I won't let them get that far. There is no need to fear. Before this is all said and done, you'll be madly in love with me." Blair was getting ready to say more when Jim walked up. 

"Good to see you, Victor." 

"Is he a friend of yours?" Victor asked with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, and please don't listen to anything he says." Jim pulled Blair away from Victor and pushed him towards the exit. 

As soon as they were outdoors, Blair ran from him and was doing a Russian dance all around the fountain edge, across the road. Jim was trying to get him, but Blair was not easy.

"Jefferson, get your ass down from that ledge right now." Jim ordered. 

Blair flapped his arms like wings and threw himself back into the pond. He lay there floating on the surface as Jim climbed in and drug him out. 

"If you weren't so drunk, I would kick your ass." Jim growled. 

The ride home was very quiet because Blair was sleeping. When they arrived, Jim woke Blair up and helped him into the elevator. 

Inside the suite, Jim got all of the wet clothing off of him and got him under the sheets and blankets. He held Jim's hand and said softly, "Don't be angry, Sam. I was just trying to have a good time."

Jim answered, "It's not a problem. Go to sleep." As he got up he realized Blair had said Sam. Fuck... There is another man involved.

 

>>

Jim took a fast shower, stripped got into bed and fell right to sleep. He found it odd that he was able to sleep, eat and be halfway normal ever since the stranger came into his life. 

When Jim woke up the next morning, he could hear Blair getting dressed and ready to go somewhere. Jim walked out in the nude and said, "What's up?"

Blair smiled at him and looked at the glorious body. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

"I wouldn't complain." Jim smiled as he answered. 

Blair gave him a blowjob and Jim was fairly certain that it was the first one that Blair had given. But it was still very nice. When he came, the young man swallowed every drop. 

 

>>

Blair got up and walked over and picked up Jim's tux from the chair. He started looking through the pockets and started pulling the tails apart, ripping it as he went. 

"Chief, what are you looking for?"

"Pockets."

"This tux has no pockets and up until now, no---rips." Jim was back to growling. 

"So where are your car keys?" Blair asked sweetly. 

Jim fell for it. "They are down in the garage."

"I have to stop some trouble today. Someone is after Victor. I have to save his life." Blair started out the door. 

Jim grabbed him and said, "Wait. I want to go along."

"Hurry up then. I'll be waiting in the garage." Blair was gone as fast as Jim was off to get dressed. 

Jim got down to the garage and Blair pulled up, barely slowing down for him to get in. Once he was in, Blair took off. He had never driven a stick shift, so he was shifting into the wrong gear, each time, making a grinding noise. Every time he went to shift, Jim yelled, "Third gear or fourth gear." And Blair would look at him like he was insane. 

Blair didn't seem to want to be bothered by the lights either. So every time he drove through a red light Jim yelled, "Red Light!"

"Oh, was that red?" Blair asked heading to the old courthouse for a libertarian meeting. 

"Where are we going, Chief?"

Blair looked at him like he was slow and kept driving without using shifting into the proper gear. They drove up in front of the huge building and they both got out. 

A policeman walked up to them and said, "You can't park here."

"We have to park here. Every second counts when it comes to murder." Blair said calmly. 

"Meurtre ? Meurtre ? Ce qui Meurtre?" The cop was now paying attention. 

"It loses something in the translation, sir." Jim tried to explain. When they turned around, Blair was almost inside the building. 

Jim caught up with Blair and said, "God damnit. Stop right now. This has gone too fucking far." 

"I love when you say fucking. It reminds me of how nicely you do it." Blair smiled at Jim and Jim fell for it again. Blair took off running and went in a doorway. Jim caught up again and said, "Did you major in track in college?"

Blair gave him a darling smile and said, "I love you so much."

Jim glanced at the crazy man next to him and wished it were true. 

They both saw Victor at the same moment. Blair started doing sign language hoping that Victor would get it. Jim hoped he would, because Jim didn't have a clue. Victor didn't get it. He was just standing there staring at them. Blair then whispered very loudly, "They're going to kill you. And there is nothing you can do about it, unless you let us help you."

Victor picked up his briefcase and was out the door in nothing flat. 

"You scared him off, Chief."

"Come on, let's find him." Blair took off running again. 

"Chief, I haven't eaten today. I don't have enough energy for this." Jim whined. 

"Dimitri, if you keep up with me, I'll let you fuck me twice tonight." Blair took off with Jim close behind. No one could say Jim wasn't a good sprinter. "Rapidement."

"Oh, I love when you talk French."

"I'll show you some French things tonight." Jim smiled at the man that made his heart sing. 

They followed Victor across the street and listened for clues. "Damn, I can't hear a thing." Blair was the one whining now. 

"Shhhhh. I can hear really well. Let me take a crack at it." Jim listened with his eyes closed and said, "He's across the park. He's opening up a matchbook. Scanning with his eyes he said, "It has something written on it. It says, Sawyer 187. I don't know what that means, but I do know that's what it said." 

Blair wrote it down and said, "We're going to discuss this when we're done here. You have heightened senses, don't you?"

"Yes. Now he's going into the abandoned basement. I'm not sure we should follow." Jim suggested. 

"Follow me, Dimitri. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jim couldn't help but smile as he followed this man who really thought he was going to help Victor. They got down to the basement and Blair started calling out to him and running after him. Victor pushed a door and it opened and he fell through, falling down a flight of stairs, breaking his foot in the process. 

Jim listened and said, "I don't hear him. I think he left."

"Damn it. I just know that someone is going to hurt him. We have to warn him again." Blair was on a roll now. 

 

>>

They went back to the hotel and ordered room service. Jim ordered and Blair loved listening to him. They were going to have potage et bifteck. Which is Soup and Steak in English. They made out while they waited for it to arrive. Jim hadn't felt this good about anyone, ever. 

When it arrived, they ate in silence and kissed in between chews. Jim was just about to take another one when he heard the sound of a rifle being loaded. Just as the rifle went off, Jim grabbed Blair and pulled him to the floor. 

"J`esus Le Christ. Someone is trying to kill us." Jim shouted. 

"Dimitri, someone is always trying to kill us. Could we stay at Aunt Edna's?"

"Aunt Edna's? Oh yes, that would be perfect." Jim packed a fast bag for the two of them and they called a cab. 

 

>>

When they arrived at Megan's she opened the door and said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Aunt Edna, you won't even believe it. Someone is trying to kill us again, so we needed a place to lie low. Will that be all right?" Blair gave her his best smile.

"Aunt Edna? Would you like to explain?" Megan glared at Jim. 

Jim pulled her aside and said, "He thinks I'm Dimitri from the books and evidentially he thinks you're my Aunt Edna. Sorry about that." Jim couldn't help but laugh. 

"He still thinks he's Jefferson Ryan?" Megan whispered.

"Sure does. He almost killed Victor Marchand yesterday, thinking he was trying to save his life. Needless to say, it's much easier in the books than in real life." Jim glanced over and saw a sleeping beauty lying on Megan's sofa. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Megan agreed. 

"He's nuts. He's nuttier than a pecan pie." Jim said sighing. 

"Half of the people I know are nuts and I love that about them all. Jim, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not all there either." The smile on Megan's face was bright and loving. 

"This is going to sound insane, but I think I'm in love. But he's with a guy named Sam. He talks about him at night in his sleep. And for some reason, my senses are calming down when I'm around him. I haven't had an episode since he arrived. Smack me now. I'm starting to ramble."

"It was meant to be. Now take him to bed." Megan walked off to her bedroom. Jim heard Simon asking her what was going on and that made him smile. 

"Chief, would you like to go to bed with me and sleep?" Jim asked as he helped him up. 

"Do we have to sleep?"

"No." Jim kissed him all the way into the bedroom. Jim was really getting into it when Blair said, "Jim, what if Sawyer 187 isn't a code? What if it's the Ferry Cruise? Isn't that called Sawyer?" Blair was kissing and talking. 

"Yes, and it docks at 187. We'll have to check it out. And who are you calling a Fairy?"" Jim continued kissing Blair. 

"Would you be terribly upset if I asked to go tonight? What if the meet is for this evening?" Blair had those big blue eyes staring at Jim and Jim was totally lost. 

"Let's get dressed. We'll get there for the next ride. It serves dinner, too." Jim was dressed in no time, followed by Blair. 

"We just had Steak and Soup. Geeze." Blair complained. 

Jim laughed and answered, "Yeah, but we've been getting a lot of exercise." 

 

>>

On the way over, Jim asked, "So do you have any idea who the person is that's after Victor?" The reason Jim wondered was because he was hanging out with someone that was nuts. But there did seem to be something going on. 

"It's obvious. It's Count Retilo." 

"Who?" Jim asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

"You know who he is. We've dealt with him before, too. He's evil and mean. We have to get to Victor before the Count does." Blair said it like he was making a speech. 

Jim looked over at him and smiled and wondered when he would come to his senses. Jim sort of liked him like this. He was damn cute, too. 

On the cruise, they sat down for dinner and watched for the Count or Victor. Finally Blair said, "There he is." He jumped up to bolt. 

Jim held him down and said, "Where?"

"Right there in front of the door. He's disguised as a woman, but it's the Count." Jim remembered this part of the story in one of his books. Damn... Blair started to get up again and Jim said, "No. It's not the Count, Chief. Let's sit here and talk for a while."

"It just pisses me off when she ignores me for her briefs." Blair almost whispered. 

"Who ignores you for their briefs?" 

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked. 

"You said someone ignores you for their briefs." Jim reminded him. 

"Are you feeling insecure and jealous? I wouldn't be with anyone else, Dimitri. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chief. Would you like to go to bed now?" Jim was hoping he could make love to this vision soon. 

"I think we should stop off on Sawyer Street first and see if there is an address like this. We can do that, can't we?"

"Sure. Let's head over there now." As Jim drove down Sawyer Street, he found the address and realized it was a Dance Club. "Wanna check it out, Chief?"

"Yup. This might be the place." They both walked in and sat down and Blair saw Victor watching them. He waved and Victor waved back. "Dimitri, why don't you go and dance with someone so that Victor might come and talk to me."

"Right." Jim got up totally disgusted with that idea. He asked a woman to dance and she practically attacked him on the dance floor. 

"It appears that your friend is having an exceptionally good time. I brought us each a glass of very expensive wine. We may as well have a good time, too." Victor smiled. 

"I told you that you would be falling madly in love with me before the week was out." Blair brushed his hair back and smiled. 

The dancers on the stage got done so they all clapped. When they were done Blair picked up the glass that was meant for Victor. Victor grabbed Blair's. They made a toast and Victor began to choke and stopped breathing. Blair gave him CPR until the French Medical Teams arrived. 

 

>>

Blair and Jim watched as they loaded Victor into the Ambulance. Jefferson thinking is was inside one of the books said, "It really took me off guard. I was expecting them to cut his throat. So I wasn't prepared for this." Blair said quietly, but Victor heard it, as his eyes almost bulged out of his head. 

Jim realized that Blair was remembering all the parts from his different books. They would have to try and figure out who was after Victor. 

They drove home and made love most of the night. Jim loved being with this man. He felt like he was alive again. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life." Jim didn't admit these things easily. But with this man, he could say anything. 

"I've loved you since the first day I met you. I think that was ten years ago, wasn't it?"

Jim was brought back to reality and it dampened his spirits somewhat. "Yeah, ten years."

"Dimitri, what's wrong? You seem upset." Blair inquired. 

"I have trouble with my senses and they're acting up tonight. My hearing, taste, touch, smell and sight are all off. This causes terrible headaches and I don't know what to do for it."

"I've read many things about heightened senses. Would you like me to help you?"

"I don't think anyone can help me, Chief."

"Well, we can try. I want you to take deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth. Close your eyes and picture a dial in your mind. This dial is going to turn down your senses. So if the dial were on eight that would be too high. Turn it to two or three. We can start there." 

Jim did what Blair told him to do and it worked. Jim couldn't believe it. "Chief, it's working. It's working. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Thank the explorer, Richard Burton. His book is on what he calls Sentinels. I think you might be one of them."

"Maybe we could talk about it more as time goes on, Chief."

"You got it." Blair crawled on top of Jim and they kissed for a while until they both fell asleep. 

 

>>

Blair woke up the next morning and he was alone. He walked into the bathroom and found Jim in the shower. He climbed in with him and they made love again. Jim wasn't paying attention to anything but Blair, so he missed out on the woman staring at them through the bathroom window.

As they dressed Blair said, "Dimitri, I think it's a train number. What do you think of that?"

Jim called the train station and asked them about the number and name. Sure enough, both were going to be there that day. In two hours.

"Chief, you better move it. We have two hours." Jim suddenly realized he had no idea why he was doing this. He leaned against the door jam and began to smack his forehead over and over again. You're pretending you know what you're doing. You could get this very gentle, sweet and kind man killed. Jim sighed and smacked his head again. 

Blair moved up behind him and said, "You always get nervous like this, right before we go looking for the Count. It's all right. You'll be just fine." Blair pulled him down for a wonderful kiss and Jim saw the woman in the window watching them. 

"Chief, we better go." For some reason, Jim didn't want Blair to see that woman. He knew it was the beginning of the end of his life, as he now knew it. 

 

>>

They drove to the train station and Jim saw that the woman followed them the entire way. "Chief, will you always remember that I love you?"

"Of course I will, Dimitri. I love you too." Blair leaned across the seat and kissed him again. "You always get emotional right before a case breaks. Maybe this is good news."

"It would be good news for Victor, that's for sure." Jim said smiling. 

Jim was torn between love and depression. He had a feeling that Blair's wife might be the woman watching them. She would no doubt take him back to the states and Jim would never see him again. 

They got their tickets and boarded the train. After it left the station, the two men went looking for Victor. Blair saw him down the hall and called out, "Victor, I have to talk to you."

Victor began limping off in the opposite direction with Blair and Jim hot on his heels. Victor opened up one of the outer doors and he fell off the train. Jim heard a bone break and knew that Victor must have broken his arm or his leg. 

Blair stood in the doorway and said, "Victor is safe. But no one else is safe from the Count. We have much work to do, Dimitri."

Jim followed him shaking his head. His Chief was so fucking cute; he could never resist him. 

 

>>

They got to the end of the train and were going to find a seat and the dark-haired woman walked up to Blair. "Blair Sandburg, what are you doing?" Sam was very angry and let Blair and Jim know.

Blair looked at her and said, "What? When? Where? Who?" And passed out cold. 

Jim carried him to the seats and Sam said, "Get away from him, you pervert."

Jim sat across the aisle and watched from close by. Once they got to the station, an ambulance was waiting for him. He woke up once and said, "Dimitri."

"That's your name?" Sam asked sarcastically. 

"Yes, that's my name. What do you need, Chief?"

But Blair has passed out again and was taken to the hospital. Jim drove himself up there and waited in the hall. He hoped that the doctor would let him see him one last time. 

Blair woke up and Sam was watching him like a hawk. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I had a blow to my head and must have had amnesia."

"I know that. The doctor said he remembered you. But Blair, you slept with a man. That's gross."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? That's what you have to say for yourself? Well, we'll think on it for a while and then discuss it some more." Sam lectured. 

"I would like to see Jim Ellison now." Blair didn't leave any room for argument. 

"Fine, but just for a few minutes and he can't touch you. That is so gross." Sam walked out of the room and went to tell Jim. 

When the door opened again, Jim walked in and smiled at his love. "Hey, Chief, I missed you."

"I doubt that. Good god, look what I was trying to do. Why didn't you stop me?" Blair asked. 

"Because I was having fun and it almost made sense. Too bad our fun got in the way of people's lives." Jim said laughing. "I've tried to call Victor about ten times, and he won't return my calls. Can you imagine?"

Both men had a good laugh about that one. 

"Well, I'm out of your hair now. I bet you're glad."

"I've never been so un-glad in my life." Jim said sadly. "I wanted to give you my card. This is my address, email and phone number. You call me if you need me for anything. All right? I would come to the States at the drop of a hat if you needed me."

"All right. Thank you for taking such good care of me, Jim. And by the way, I really liked what we did in bed." The smile on Blair's face was enough to make Jim feel good forever. 

"I loved doing it with you. I'm going to miss you, Blair. Take care of yourself and write. In fact, if your wife allows it, could you call now and then?" Jim walked out the door, quickly with his heart breaking in two, not even waiting for the answer. 

 

>>

As Jim drove to the hotel, he found himself wishing for Simon and Megan to be there. He needed some comforting friends. 

Sam walked into Blair's room and said, "The doctor said I can help you get dressed and we can leave now. We'll go and have some dinner and talk about this."

"Okay, that sounds good, Sam. How are the boys?"

"Driving me insane. If you ever think about leaving again, I'll smack you upside the head. I think they're hyper-active or something."

"No, they're not. They're just regular active children. They really aren't bad at all." Blair was defending them quickly. 

"Whatever. They aren't good for me, put it that way. Your mother thinks they're angels. She drives me nuts."

"Well, I'll be back home and take over things once again." Blair was finally dressed and they signed the papers to leave. 

 

>>

They went to the hotel and stopped in to have dinner first. The waiter was very nice to them and brought them anything and everything they could need. 

Sam asked, "Blair, how are we going to afford all of this. It's too expensive."

The waiter said, "Your bills have been taken care of."

"Well, that's nice." Sam said with a smile. 

"Who is paying for it?" Blair needed to know. 

"James Ellison, sir. He told me to get you anything you want."

"It's about time he owned up to the damages he did." Sam growled. 

"Sam, we're paying for this ourselves." Blair argued. 

"Excuse me, could we be alone, please?" Sam asked the waiter. 

"Of course. I'll be back." 

"Blair, he fucked you. You let a man fuck you. I'm still in shock and can't wait to tell your mother. But at any rate, he fucked you and he should have to pay. I say, live it up."

"Sam, he's a good man. He didn't know I was married. Hell, I didn't know I was married. So stop being so mean to him."

"And you stop defending him. The next thing you'll tell me is you're in love with him." Sam was almost snarling by this time. 

"Sam, I've only been here over a week. I wouldn't have fallen in love that quickly."

"Blair, we're taking him up on his offer and that's that."

As they ate dinner Blair looked over at Sam and found her watching him like a hawk. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you let a man touch you. I don't care if you had amnesia. I feel like this will come between us forever. Well, we'll get a good night's sleep and talk about it in the morning. Things always look better in the morning." Sam continued eating and Blair became more and more depressed. 

Simon opened the door to a sad Jim Ellison and gave him a good hug. Then it was Megan's turn. "Was it horrible, mate?"

"Yes. I love him so much and I had to let him go. And she's a bitch." Jim ranted. 

"I ordered dinner for the three of us, so we could be alone and just talk. Is that good for you, Jim?" Megan asked. 

"That's great. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You'll go on. Each day will get better." Megan said calmly. 

"Now is this your advice or Aunt Edna's advice." Jim started laughing and Megan smacked him on the arm. 

"Okay, I'm lost." Simon didn't know why Jim was talking about an Aunt Edna. 

Jim filled Simon in on what had happened and before long they were all laughing. "Jim, you've been talking about going to the States. Why don't you go? That way if Blair wanted to date you, he could."

"I don't think he would do that because of his children."

"Well, think about it. You might like those kids." Simon smiled at the sweet look on Jim's face. 

"I'll think about it." Jim said. 

 

>>

The following morning Blair tried to get in the shower with Sam. "Get out of here. I don't want that nasty body around mine ever again."

"So we'll never have sex again?" Blair inquired. 

"No, you chose to sleep with a man and bring diseases to our home. So you don't ever get to sleep with me again." Sam got dressed and began to pack. "Hurry it up. We don't want to miss our plane."

While Blair showered, he found himself singing a song. A sad song about love and loss. One that he knew Jim would understand. Blair knew every Sting song there was and this one seemed right. 

Sometimes I see your face,  
The stars seem to lose their place  
Why must I think of you?   
Why must I?   
Why should I?   
Why should I cry for you?   
Why would you want me to?   
And what would it mean to say,  
That, 'I loved you in my fashion'? 

What would be true?   
Why should I?   
Why should I cry for you?

Sam walked into the bathroom and said, "Don't be so dramatic. If you plan on seeing your boys again, you had better straighten up."

Blair finished his shower blew his nose and got dressed. He felt like he was dying, all over a man that he had only met a little over a week ago. He whispered into the air, "I love you, Jim."

Blair didn't know that Jim was in the hallway with his luggage. He heard what Sam had been saying and he heard Blair's singing and his pledge of love to him. Jim didn't think he could feel any worse. He knocked on the door and Sam glared at him. 

"I'm not here to make trouble. I just brought his luggage over." Jim set everything down and walked to the elevator. Jim was on the verge of crying so he knew he had to get out of there. 

"Don't you even try and see him, you fag. Because if you do, he won't have his children any longer." Sam slammed the door and started pacing. 

 

>>

Jim went back to his hotel and ordered fattening foods from room service and then ordered nasty movies to take his mind off of things. Megan popped in and lay on the bed with him pigging out too. They were making fun of the porno movie. Before long Jim leaned into Megan and fell asleep. She pulled the covers up and they both had a nap. 

Blair and Sam checked their luggage in and he saw his expensive set from the Jefferson Ryan collection. "Sam, where did this come from?"

"The fag brought it over this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blair was beyond pissed. 

"Because, Blair, you don't need him bothering you. He was all weepy looking, like a wuss and I laughed at him. I told him to stay away from you or you wouldn't see your boys any longer. He couldn't get out of their fast enough. For such a large man, he sure looks like a cry baby."

Blair just looked at his wife with hate in his heart. He couldn't believe he married such a cruel woman. She got her Passport stamped and then stepped aside for Blair to do the same. Blair put his Passport up there and the man went to stamp it and Blair pulled it away just in time. 

"Blair, what are you doing? I'm growing weary of being patient with you." Sam glared at him again. 

"Sam, I'm not going home right now. I have to finish some business. And don't try and tell me you won't give me my boys. They don't want to live with you. Believe me. So shut up, get on the plane and get our divorce taken care of. I'll get a house in the city and you can see them when you want. But I'm not leaving my boys with you." Blair started walking away. 

"Blair, you have one last chance at getting back with me, so get your ass over here." Sam was screaming by this time.

Blair walked up to her and said, "You've yelled at me for the last time. Go home and take care of business. Goodbye, Sam. Thank you for our wonderful children, but other than that, I have nothing to thank you for." This time Blair didn't look back as he walked briskly down the hall. 

As Blair got closer to the front door, he was smiling and singing happy songs. It's a beautiful day and I'm in love with a man.

He ended up waiting forever at the airport for a taxi. When he finally got in, he was humming with excitement. 

 

>>

Jim woke up alone and got cleaned up and decided he would take a walk to clear his head. All he really wanted to do was go to the US and see Blair and be with him again. He needed him by his side. He needed to love him whenever he could. That was the problem. Jim was indeed in love. 

He walked for about an hour and then headed back to the hotel. 

When Blair arrived in the taxi, Jim came around the corner at that very same moment. Jim stood with his mouth drooping open. He couldn't believe he was seeing his Chief again. He began to run towards the taxi as Blair got out and ran towards Jim. Jim dug in for the landing because he could see that Blair was going to jump into his arms and wrap himself around his body. And that's exactly what he did. Jim held on for dear life while he kissed him all over his neck, face and lips. 

"I missed you so much. Is it all right that I came to you?" Blair asked. 

"More than all right, Blair. I love you so much. I was so depressed." Jim continued kissing him. 

A large black limo drove up at that moment and yanked Jim and Blair into the back of it. 

The men blindfolded, tied them up and gagged them. Jim couldn't believe what was happening. This was something right out of his books. Shit...

He just tried to stay calm and so did Blair. Then something was put over their mouths and it knocked them out. When Jim woke up, he was upside down hanging from a rafter. At least he had the gag and blindfold off now. Blair was still sleeping but next to him, thankfully. 

When Blair woke, he started thrashing around. Jim hurriedly said, "Blair, settle down. Don't fight the ropes. We'll figure a way to get out. Just wait."

The door in the room opened and in walked Victor. "Victor?" Blair asked. 

"This is my castle. Do you have any idea how expensive it is to keep a castle in top running form? I had to come up with a money making trade to help myself out. So I sell Opium. Very shrewd on my part."

"Victor, let me explain. Blair lost his memory and thought he was the main character from my novels and so that's why he thought he had to save your life. It was just weird, how we kept running into you and Blair didn't know what he was doing, but we really did think we were saving your life. At least let him go. You can keep me here." Jim offered.

"No one is going anywhere. You're going to hang here until your heads explode from too much blood. I'll come back in an hour to see if you're ready to tell me who sent you." Victor slammed the door and all he heard was Blair and Jim calling for him to come back. 

 

>>

"Maybe Megan knows where we went. Wait a minute, what do you mean, your novels?" Blair said looking over at him curiously. 

"I write them and use Megan's name so no one will know they are mine. I don't want anyone making fun of me for writing that trash."

"Excuse me, that trash is what got me into this. I love these books. I've read them over and over again. You should be proud of them. You're going to come out when we get back." Blair laughed at the coming out expression. 

"I could do that for you. How about you? What do you want from me? I mean personally."

"I want you to love me forever. I never want you to yell at me. I want you to love my boys. And I want you to move to the states, so we can be together, forever." Blair took a long breath, making Jim laugh. 

"Where do you live?" Jim asked. 

"Cascade, Washington."

"Fancy that. I have a house there. Want to move in?" Jim smiled at Blair. 

"Jim, are we going to die?" Blair really did look scared. 

"Watch this." Jim moved up his legs and pulled himself closer to the ropes. Once he was there he was able to undo them and get loose. Then he worked on Blair's and got him down. After about ten minutes of serious making out, they went out the window and realized they were on the top of the castle. 

"Holy shit, Jim. I'm scared of heights."

"I'm not that wild about them either, Chief. Come on, we have to get out of here or we're going to be dead."

As they clung to the side of the building, they almost fell three or four times. Blair was close to having an anxiety attack so Jim figured he would cut him off at the pass. 

"Chief, tell me more about Daniel and Benson. I take it they're going to be living with us?"

"Do you mind that? Jim, this is a major step. Those boys mean the world to me and I need to know we're going in the right direction."

"I've always wanted a child. But being gay makes it hard to come by. So I would love to help you raise your boys. Only if they don't hate the fact that we're together. If they don't like us together, we'll just date. Okay?"

"Jim, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Chief. Now tell me about the boys."

So Blair filled Jim in on all he had missed in Benson and Daniel's lives. Jim could tell they had their father's sense of humor and he was glad of that. As they got to the other side of the castle Blair looked around and said, "Where are we going?"

"I was hoping there would be a way down. I only see one." Jim looked out at the River and the place they would have to jump from. 

At that moment Victor and his men discovered they were gone and began their search. Jim heard them and filled Blair in on what they were doing. 

"Jim, I don't know if I can jump."

"You're going to hold on to me and we'll do it together. I don't want to tell those boys that they don't have a daddy."

Both men stood on the ledge and kissed for a while. Then the bullets started flying and Jim said, "Always with me, babe." And he jumped pulling Blair in with him. 

Jim and Blair were able to swim to shore and get a ride into town quickly. The first place they stopped was the police department. Victor and his men were picked up and put behind bars. 

Jim had to get things settled in Paris before he would be moving back to Washington. Blair was given half ownership of Jim's home and he moved in with his boys.

 

>>

Two months later:

Jim was reading the latest chapters of his book to the boys and put them right to sleep. He kissed them both and covered them up. He went into the bedroom and slid into bed with Blair. 

"I'm going to get a complex." Jim whined. 

"From me?"

"No, from the boys. Every night when I read to them they fall asleep. It must be overly boring."

"Shush. It's never boring. This latest one is the best ever." Blair kissed his man deeply. 

"The reason it's the best is because it's written by both of us. Blair, you're fantastic."

"I love you so much, Jim."

"Does it bother you that I moved Simon and Megan here?" Jim asked out of the blue. 

"What does that have to do with anything? And no, I love them."

"And you don't mind that they live next door?"

"Nope. I love them." Blair kissed Jim again. 

"I just have to mention once again how much I hate your ex-wife and how lucky I am that she dumped you." Jim laughed at the look on Blair's face. 

"Serious question now." Blair said. 

"Okay." Jim immediately looked scared. 

"Calm down, big boy. I would like us to open up a private investigation company. It would be you, me, Megan and Simon. I can also do all of the paperwork and the books. What do you think?" Blair hoped Jim would love this idea. 

"I think it's a fantastic idea. And just think how many ideas we could get from cases that we would work on." Jim was happy about it and showing it.

"We'll start looking at things tomorrow. Office space, things like that. We all need to get weapons and get trained on them. Do you want to start looking right away?" Blair asked. 

"Oh yeah. Tomorrow would be good. I love you so much. We're going to make this work." Jim pulled him in close and before long they were sleeping. 

 

>>

Benson woke up crying at 3:00 a.m. and Jim got right out of bed and went in to see what was wrong. He ended up sleeping in Benson's bed with him. When Blair woke up, he was alone and he found Jim in the boy's room and smiled. He was the luckiest man on the face of the earth. He loved Jim so much and knew that Jim loved him back.

When he had gone to Paris, the book he was working on was called American Dreamer. But Jim and Blair decided to call the newest book He's a Dreamer. It worked. Just like Jim and Blair worked. Perfectly in tune. 

Life was damn good. 

The End.


End file.
